Recueil OS : SasuNaru
by Mikau32
Summary: Recueil de mes OS sur SasuNaru
1. Prologue

**Recueil OS : SasuNaru**

Fanficeur : Mikau32 (Enzo)

Titre : Recueil OS : SasuNaru

Manga de base : Naruto

Genres (Pairing, Rating) : Aucun, c'est le prologue, bananes

Disclaimer : Ils sont à Mashashi Kishimoto (surnommé Mashashichounet par mes soins)

Note : Sol, do, la et un si bémol dans le coin là bas

* * *

Plutôt que de faire 18 fics différentes, j'ai fait un petit recueil de mes OS (One Shoot, fic à chapitre unique au cas où) sur le SasuNaru (couple SasukeXNaruto).

Ce sont donc des fics yaoi, avec quelques petits couples hétéros en fond quand le cœur m'en dit… :-D

Je précise quand même qu'il n'y a aucun lien entre les différentes fics présentes, à part s'il y a une préquelle ou un épilogue (marqué dans le titre de la fic)

Ben c'est tout, alors bonne lecture ;)

Mikau


	2. Noël

**Recueil OS : SasuNaru**

Fanficeur : Mikau32 (Enzo)

Titre : Noël

Manga de base : Naruto

Genres (Pairing, Rating) : Yaoi, K+ voir K pas plus, POV Naruto

Disclaimer :

L'Auteur (arrivant avec un tas de papier dans les mains) : Regarde Mashashichounet ! T'as vu ma belle fic ! Tu me donnes tes personnages ? J'en prendrais bien soin, ne t'inquiètes pas. Juste quelques modifications de scénario, et c'est tout. Non ? T'es sûr ? Certain ? Sûr certain ? A 100 pourcent ? Pourquoi non ? Allez, s'il te plaît ?

Bon vous aurez compris que les personnages mentionnés dans cette fic ne sont pas à moi, je ne touche pas d'argent grâce à la publication de cette fic, blablabla patin couffin et gnagnagna

Note : Sol, do, la et un si bémol dans le coin là bas

* * *

**Noël**

(POV (Point of View ; point de vue) Naruto)

Dans le village caché de Konoha régnait une ambiance festive. En effet, tous les enfants du village savaient que dans quelques jours, le père Noël allait leur apporter quelque chose s'ils ont été bien sage dans l'année. Tu m'étonnes que j'ai jamais rien eu. C'est normal, s'il vous donnez des cadeaux en fonction de l'attitude pendant un an. Si j'avais su, j'aurais peut être moins joué au c.., hem, fait l'imbécile.

Vous auriez donc compris (je l'espère) que nous approchions de cette date fatidique qu'est le 24 décembre (25 pour les cadeaux), jour qui, pour moi, est un jour comme les autres. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les adultes devaient se déguiser en … Oups, pas de spoil sur le Père Noël, pour les plus jeunes d'entre vous qui lisez.

Imaginez ma surprise quand à la joie des autres gamins pendant les récréations : ils étaient tous excités, et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Alors j'ai demandé. Et on m'a expliqué que, pendant la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre, le Père Noël, avec sa hotte chargée de cadeaux en tous genres, laissait un cadeau au pied du sapin pour les enfants les plus sages. Bien sûr, j'étais très surpris de voir que le Père Noël ne pensait pas à moi ; mais l'on m'a judicieusement fait remarqué que si j'étais un peu plus sage durant l'année, peut être que le Père Noël laisserait un cadeau au pied de mon sapin.

Mais ce n'était pas ça la vraie raison : en fait, je ne savais pas qu'il fallait absolument un sapin. J'avais 8 ans quand on m'a raconté tout ça. Et je n'avais jamais fait de sapin avant. Mais alors, c'est normal que le papa noël ne me laissait pas de cadeaux ! J'avais pas de sapin ! Donc, pour le noël de mes 9 ans, j'avais économisé assez pour m'acheter un sapin. Ce que je fis, bien entendu. Je le mis près de la porte d'entrée, pour éviter que le papa noël ne se fatigue à traverser tout l'appartement. J'étais très bienveillant sur le papa noël, me disant que s'il ne devait pas chercher le sapin dans tout mon appartement (même si celui-ci n'est pas très grand), il me pardonnerait quand aux petites gaffes que j'ai pu faire pendant toute l'année. J'avais entendu dire que personne n'avait vu le papa noël, et qu'il ne distribuait pas de cadeaux si les enfants ne se couchaient pas tôt. J'allais donc me coucher tôt, ce jour là, le 24 décembre, sans être fatigué, excité plutôt, du fait que cette année, peut être que le papa noël passerait me voir. Guettant le moindre bruit de porte, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'attendais, impatient de recevoir mon premier cadeau de noël ; je finis par m'endormir à je ne sais quelle heure. Le lendemain, je me réveillai assez tôt et me précipitai vers le sapin. Avec l'incompréhension la plus totale, je ne vis pas le moindre cadeau. J'avais beau fouillé partout, ayant même retourné mon appartement en entier ; je ne connaissais pas le Père Noël, peut être est il joueur, qui sait ? Il avait peut être planqué mes cadeaux quelque part par là. Mais je ne trouvai rien. Le soir du 25 décembre, après une journée de fouille complète, je n'avais toujours rien trouvé. J'ai du faire quelque chose de mal, ce qui aurait vexé le papa noël ; c'est ce que j'avais demandé aux autres gamins le lendemain, après qu'ils se fussent parlés de leurs cadeaux. As tu décoré le sapin au moins ? Quoi ? Décorer le sapin ? Pour quoi faire ? Mais oui ! On m'avait expliqué que le papa noël était attiré par les sapins bien décorés, comme ça, ils les voyaient bien depuis son traîneau dans le ciel. Quel imbécile je faisais ! J'avais oublié les décorations !

L'année suivante, j'avais bien préparé mon sapin archi-décoré. Mon ventre en paya les frais, puisque les décorations coûtent très chers, surtout pendant la période de Noël. J'avais donc décidé de sauter quelques repas, fautes de moyens, pour avoir enfin des cadeaux. Le soir de Noël, je décidais d'aller me coucher encore plus tôt, et même si je guettais encore les bruits de porte, je m'endormis quand même. Et le lendemain, je fus encore plus déçu que la dernière fois. Il n'y avait aucun cadeau nulle part. Même après une journée entière de fouille, je ne comprenais plus rien. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore de mal ? C'est ce que je demanda le lendemain aux autres. As tu laissé des petits gâteaux et un verre de lait au papa noël ? Il va peut être te pardonner de ne pas être sage.

L'année suivante, donc l'année de mes onze ans, je préparais un sapin où l'on ne pouvait plus mettre aucune guirlande ni boule tellement il était chargé, avec un verre de lait et des biscuits dans une assiette à côté du sapin. Je pris des somnifères et m'endormit de suite, pensant que si je ne l'attendais pas, le papa noël allait venir. Et le lendemain… J'étais à genoux devant le sapin, ma main sur mon cœur, des larmes qui me glissaient le long de mes joues. Je ne cherchais plus à retenir mes larmes. Le père noël n'était pas venu me voir, les gâteaux et le verre de lait était toujours là. Personne n'y avait touché. Ainsi donc, le papa noël ne prenait même pas la peine de venir me voir. Même lui refuse de me voir, parce que je suis maudit de tous ? Même lui n'ose pas s'approcher de moi ? Il refuse de me donner des cadeaux ? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Je… Je n'ai… rien fait… de mal… pourtant.

Le lendemain, je n'allai même plus voir les autres enfants, tellement mon cœur me faisait mal rien qu'à entendre les cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçu. L'un d'eux disait même l'avoir vu de dos, croyant qu'il dormait profondément. Il avait vu un bonhomme rouge avec une grande barbe blanche lui posait ses cadeaux au pied du sapin. Humph. Je comprend maintenant. Il y en avait plein de papa noël dans les rues, et ceux là me fuyaient, comme tous les autres.

Vous comprendrez maintenant pourquoi, les années suivantes, je brûlais mon sapin et mes décorations à la lisière du village, dans la neige. Chaque année je rachetais un sapin et quelques décorations, et je partais les brûler, toujours au même endroit. Comme ça, le père noël pouvait voir que je le détestais autant qu'il me déteste.

Et pourtant… L'année de mes 15 ans, je fut invité à passer noël chez Iruka. La déception de ne rien trouver au pied du sapin me revenait chaque année à cette période, et, pour me changer les idées, j'acceptais de le faire avec lui. Je mis donc un joli ensemble, emprunté à Iruka : c'est quand même Noël, donc je m'étais bien habillé. J'arrivai chez Iruka-senseï et je sonnai à la porte. Il m'ouvrit, lui aussi dans un beau costume, et j'entrai. Je m'installais au salon ; j'avais toujours passé Noël tout seul, je ne voyais pas ce qui changeait de le passer à deux. Un peu moins de solitude, peut être. Et qu'est ce qu'on va faire pendant la soirée ?

Bien sûr, j'avais de suite remarqué le sapin assez bien décoré dans le salon d'Iruka, avec des cadeaux à son pied. Et ce souvenir qui me hantait à chaque noël me revint en mémoire : ainsi, même les adultes avaient droit à des cadeaux… Ne voulant pas pleurer devant Iruka, j'allai me passer de l'eau sur la figure. Pendant que je m'activait, Iruka-senseï était aux fourneaux et l'on sonna à la porte. Il alla ouvrir, faisant entrer quelqu'un. A mon retour au salon, je découvris Iruka dans les bras de Kakashi et Sasuke qui posait un cadeau au pied du sapin. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui arrivait. De voir Iruka dans les bras de Kakashi ? Mais non. Ça je le savais depuis un bon bout de temps. Mais j'étais surpris de voir qu'Iruka ne passait pas noël avec son chéri ; mais noël se passe en famille. J'avais oublié que Kakashi n'avait plus de famille. Enfin, seulement son amour, Iruka. Il avait aussi invité Sasuke, vu que lui non plus n'avait plus de famille. On fondait la famille des sans familles, vu que celle d'Iruka n'était plus non plus. C'est ce qui me redonna le sourire.

Le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance ; Iruka savait bien cuisiné, et pour noël, il s'était surpassé. Tout allait dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et ça aurait pu continuer ainsi si Kakashi n'avait pas proposé d'aller ouvrir les cadeaux. Ravalant un sanglot, je m'excusai et sortit de table en lançant un vague « merci » à Iruka pour le repas et l'invitation. Je sortis donc en courant, allant m'enfermé chez moi. Mais le destin en avait voulut autrement. Je me pris les pieds dans les poubelles en sortant de l'immeuble d'Iruka et m'étalai de tout mon long dans la neige. Je me recroquevillai sur moi même, laissant couler mes larmes dans la neige.

-Baka, ça te prend souvent de t'enfuir comme ça ?

« Dégage. »

-De quoi ? Mais… tu pleures ? Pourquoi ?

Il voulut m'aider à me relever mais je voulais rester à terre. Il me prit alors par la taille et me releva, me demandant d'arrêter de faire le gamin. Il me lâcha et je retombai à terre. Je m'assis sur la neige, ramenant mes genoux contre mon torse et les entourant de mes bras, je sanglotai, la tête contre mes jambes. Il fit alors une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas : il s'assit derrière moi, collant mon dos contre son torse, ses genoux dépassants de chaque côté, et m'entourant de ses bras. La chaleur de son corps me réchauffais ; j'avais froid, à force de rester allongé dans la neige, dehors. Il posa son front contre mon épaule gauche et murmura « J'aime pas quand tu pleures, quand tu es triste ». Je ne savais pas s'il s'adressait à moi ou s'il pensait à haute voix, mais ce qu'il avait murmuré me réchauffa le cœur. Après quelques minutes dans cette position, il se leva et me prit comme on porte une personne qui dors : il me prit donc, un de ses bras soulevant mon dos, l'autre mes genoux, et me porta comme ceci jusqu'à l'appartement d'Iruka. Ce dernier se faisait un sang d'encre quand au sort de Naruto, même si Kakashi le réconfortait comme il le pouvait. Je posais ma tête contre son torse et fermait les yeux, comme bercé par le silence de mon porteur.

Quand Sasuke arriva avec moi dans ses bras, Iruka se leva et nous prit dans ses bras, tous les deux. Kakashi fit de même avec nous trois, comme une famille heureuse et unie, pensai-je.

Le moment que je redoutais tant fut quand même arrivé. Iruka et Kakashi m'avaient acheté un cadeau en commun, un bon de réduction sur l'année à Ichiraku, mon restaurant de râmens préféré. Quand je leurs dit que je n'avais pas de cadeaux, ils me répondirent que ce n'était pas grave (réponse d'Iruka), que j'aurais tout le temps d'en acheter plus tard (réponse de Kakashi). J'étais à la limite des larmes devant tant d'attention qu'on me portait, lorsque Sasuke me donna son cadeau. Une peluche, un renard orange fluo à neuf queues avec un gros cœur marqué « je t'aime » dessus. Même si je n'avais pas acheté de cadeaux pour Sasuke non plus, j'avais déjà une petite idée de ce que je pouvais lui faire… Quand il me tendit la peluche, je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes, des larmes de joie. Il me prit dans ses bras, me disant de ne pas pleurer. Kakashi et Iruka, ayant vu venir la scène depuis un bon bout de temps, sortirent doucement, en refermant la porte derrière eux, nous laissant tous les deux.

Sasuke resserra son étreinte et moi, je passai mes bras derrière son dos, de manière à le prendre moi aussi dans mes bras. Je me décollai un peu, et, malgré ses petites protestations, je lui dit :

« Sasuke… »

-Oui ?

« Moi aussi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

-Ah ?

« Ferme les yeux, je vais te le donner. »

-Ok.

Il ferma donc les yeux, comme je lui avais demandé, ce qui me permis donc de passer une main derrière sa nuque et de m'approcher de son visage, capturant ses lèvres avec les miennes. Il fut un peu surpris, mais ne rompit pas ce court moment de bonheur. Lorsque je voulais arrêter, même si j'aurais préféré continuer, en profiter encore un peu, il resserra encore plus notre étreinte, et passa sa langue sur mes lèvres, m'en demandant l'accès. Je répondis immédiatement, surpris mais heureux par les réactions de Sasuke. On entendis du bruit derrière la porte, ce qui nous fîmes arrêter et sourire.

-Naruto ?

« Oui ? »

-Je t'aime.

Je le regardais, nageant dans le bonheur le plus total quand je vis son regard triste devant mon silence. Mince ! J'ai rien répondu !

« Moi aussi, Sasuke. Je t'aime. »

Et, pour la première fois de ma vie, je vis Sasuke sourire franchement. Qu'il était beau quand il souriait ! En tout cas, beaucoup plus que quand il faisait la gueule. Quoique, il est vraiment trop kawaï quand il boude. Trop chou, à en croquer dedans.

Emporté dans mes pensées, Sasuke vint donc m'embrasser encore une fois, tout en nous asseyant sur le canapé, l'un sur l'autre, comme deux amoureux. Pourquoi comme ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Pas de comme alors. Enfin, si, un petit com' pour l'auteur. ;)

* * *

Dès qu'Iruka avait fermé ma porte, il se précipita dessus pour l'entrouvrir, permettant ainsi d'espionner les deux tourtereaux dans la pièce. 

-Aïeuh, Kakashi, tu m'as marché sur le pied !

-Chuuuut, ils vont nous entendre.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Qu'est ce qu'ils font ?

-Je sais pas, je vois pas trop. Ouvre un peu plus la porte, on voit rien !

-Voilà

-Pas trop quand même, ils vont nous voir !

-Qu'est ce qu'ils font là ?

-On dirait qu'ils s'embrassent.

-Ils s'embrassent ?

-Ouais, Naruto embrasse Sasuke qui répond pareil.

-HIP HIP HIP, HOURR

-Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttt !

- rrrraaaaaaa…

-Voilà c'est mieux.

-Bon, tu viens, on va faire la vaisselle.

-Iruka, tu as le chic pour casser l'ambiance toi…

-Mais, on sera que tous les deux dans la cuisine, non ?

-Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?

**FIN**

* * *

L'Auteur : Bou hou hou hou hou !!! C'est tristeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!! 

Conscience de l'Auteur : Mais non, ça finit bien. Regarde !

Auteur : Je m'en fiche de ça, c'est que ça devait être une deathfic au début, mais j'arrive pas à écrire une fin tristeeeeeeee !!!

Conscience : … hem … Quelques petites reviews si vous avez appréciez ou non ne seraient pas de trop, ce me semble.

Conscience : Ah au fait : l'Auteur vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un joyeux Noël, même si ce n'est plus l'heure de se le souhaiter...

**Reviews ?**


	3. Nouvel an

**Recueil OS : SasuNaru**

Fanficeur : Mikau32 (Enzo)

Titre : Nouvel an

Manga de base : Naruto

Genres (Pairing, Rating) : Yaoi, Yuri, Hétéro, M, OOC pour quelques uns

Disclaimer : J'ai été super sage pour noël, j'ai commandé les personnages de Naruto, mais ils ne voulaient pas, alors j'ai demandé au moins Kiba, mais Mashashichounet ne voulait pas me le lâcher :'(

Tout ça pour dire qu'ils ne sont pas à moi, mais à Mashashichounet :D

Note : Sol, do, la et un si bémol dans le coin là bas

* * *

**Nouvel an**

**(PoV Naruto)**

J'ai passé le plus merveilleux des réveillons cette année… Celui de l'année 2007 bien sûr.

Je vous explique : chaque année, plusieurs personnes organisent des réveillons pour le jour J, ce qui fait qu'on se retrouve à 3 ou 4 par fête. Bien sûr, on peut quand même s'amuser, preuve en est les années précédentes ; j'étais habitué à les faire avec Kiba chez lui. En tant que meilleur ami, il m'invite assez souvent chez lui. Et j'avoue que je m'amuse bien chez lui. Tsume, sa mère, est vraiment spéciale, vu qu'elle s'occupe des chiens. Ses habitudes en sont changés, pensant qu'elle parlait à un chien alors qu'elle me parlait ; on avait bien rit de cette gaffe. Je n'avais jamais imaginé autant de chiens dans une maison, aussi grande soit elle. C'est vraiment impressionnant le nombre de chiens qu'a la famille Inuzuka. Rien que penser qu'il faut les nourrir, les loger, s'en occuper, ah je pourrais pas (déjà que j'ai du mal à m'occuper de moi). Enfin bref.

Nos réveillons avec Kiba étaient souvent comme ceci : j'arrivais chez lui, on se mettait sur les jeux vidéos, en mangeait avec la famille et on partait ensuite en ville après s'être souhaité la bonne et heureuse année. Plus on avançait dans l'âge, plus il y avait d'alcool. On est jeune ou on ne l'est pas. Certes, on peut faire une fête sans alcool. Mais il faut avouer que la fête est plus « animée » s'il y a de l'alcool comme boisson. Mais toute chose a forcément son contraire, pour l'équilibre des choses. Donc, trop d'alcool fait que la bonne ambiance se transforme rapidement en pleurs, bagarres et choses à deux (voire plus) derrière les fourrés… Et les ninjas n'échappent pas à la règle, malheureusement (ou heureusement, ça dépend comment on le prend).

Donc cette année nous avions décidé de ne faire qu'une seule fête chez les chunnins qui rassemblerait tout le monde. A 17 ans, on estime quand même avoir le droit de faire une fête en commun. Après l'accord de la Godaime, même si celle-ci était sceptique quand à l'état de la salle qu'elle nous avait prêté (de toutes façons, c'est même pas une vraie sceptique ; c'est une fausse sceptique), nous allâmes donc préparer le lieu dit : installer les tables, la chaîne hi-fi, la piste de danse, les décorations, etc. bref tout ce qui faut pour qu'une fête se passe au mieux.

**Fin PoV Naruto**

Il était 18h27 précise, Naruto venait de regarder sa pendule accrochée à l'entrée de son appartement. Notre petit ange blond se préparait pour la fameuse soirée : on était le 31 décembre 2006 et Naruto allait bientôt partir fêter la venue de la nouvelle année avec tous les autres chuunins. Il avait passé l'après-midi à préparer la salle avec les autres, et ils s'étaient quittés pour aller se préparer, car qui dit grande fête, dit grande classe. Enfin, un changement par rapport à d'habitude, quoi. C'est donc heureux que l'ange blond prit sa douche en se lavant les cheveux, bien sûr. C'était donc vraiment une occasion spéciale, vu qu'après la douche il y avait le rasage (à 16 ans, le duvet naissant n'est pas terrible pour draguer) sans se couper (parce qu'aller à une fête avec un petit pansement sur la joue, ça fait un peu tâche), déodorant et eau de toilette (Cerruti 1881 ©), ébouriffant ses cheveux encore un peu humide en se passant la main dedans, lavage de dents, etc.

Il s'habilla ensuite d'une chemise blanche dont il déboutonna ceux du haut, laissant apparaître le début d'un torse finement musclé et une peau légèrement bronzée, laissant penser au teint mat de ce dernier. Il mit une veste noire à manches longues à l'intérieur couleur d'or par-dessus sa chemisette ; il laissa sa veste ouverte et sa chemisette dépassée de son jean noir, qui était tenu par une ceinture à moitié serré. Cet ensemble lui donnait un air de gars de fac style très cool sortit du lit avec un charme divin. Il avait rendez-vous aux alentours de 20h00 à la salle des fêtes de Konoha, et même s'il avait encore le temps, il préféra prendre de l'avance et aller chez Kiba puisqu'il devait y aller avec lui. Il ferma donc son appartement à clef, après avoir vérifié qu'il était prêt à partir et il se dirigea donc vers la maison des Inuzuka. Tsume, qui connaissait Naruto depuis pas mal de temps déjà, l'avait accueillit lorsqu'il avait frappé à la porte d'entrée. Elle lui expliquait que Kiba devait finir de se préparer pour 'La' soirée : Naruto savait que Tsume et Hana adorait se moquer de Kiba (il faut avouer que lui aussi adorait faire enrager l'Inuzuka). Il alla donc le rejoindre à l'étage, tandis que Tsume partit voir les chiens et Hana traîner par là. Il trouva Kiba dans la salle de bain, en train de se raser, une serviette noué autour de sa taille pour seul vêtement. Naruto s'arrêta sur le palier de la salle de bain et, réflexion faite, ne rentra pas, préférant rester sur le côté pour observer le châtain. Il put ainsi découvrir son ami sous un autre jour : il distingua entre autre une musculature aussi développé que la sienne vu de son dos, puisque Kiba jouait des épaules. Ayant un miroir juste en face de lui, il avait vu Naruto monter et hésiter d'entrer avant de se rétracter pour l'observer ; il avait aussi entendu sa mère parler, Tsume étant aussi discrète que Naruto et lui même réuni. Il jouait donc avec Naruto ; à 17 ans, on ne sait pas trop ce que l'on fait, et surtout, on se cherche, on se trouve… Ces deux là se cherchaient, et seule la suite nous permettra de dire s'il se sont trouvés. Kiba aime les hommes ; cela faisait un moment qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Au début gêné, pensant mal réagir, il en parla à sa mère, qui fut très compréhensive sur les choix de son fils et qui l'aida du mieux qu'elle le pouvait : « Après tout, c'est son cul, il fait ce qu'il veut avec ». Il avait trouvé une source sûre de réconfort et d'aide, que tout le monde n'a pas la chance de trouver aussi jeune. Il était très proche de sa mère et de sa sœur, mais ne leur avait pas parlé de son attirance pour son meilleur ami. Oui, Kiba aimait Naruto. Mais la peur du rejet et la peur d'une amitié brisée à jamais ont fait qu'il ne lui avait jamais rien dit au sujet de son homosexualité. Mais l'attitude récente que prenait Naruto lui faisait espérer certaines choses. Bien sûr, il ne faut pas prendre en compte tous les signes, mais là, se cacher pour mater son ami, ça peut porter à confusion. Mais il avait un plan : il fallait que ce soir, il avoue tout à son ange blond. L'alcool allait bien sûr l'aider, il boirait un peu ; sur les possibles réactions de Naruto, il pourrait s'en servir comme argument. Si Naruto réagissait bien, alors il lui montrerait qu'il n'était pas saoul ; si Naruto réagissait mal, il mettrait cela sur le compte de l'alcool.

Kiba avait fini de se raser, il appela donc Naruto ; le blond rougit de s'être fait repérer, le châtain quand à lui partit s'habiller pour pouvoir aller enfin à la fête. Il se mit une chemise à manches longues blanches, qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à celle de Naruto ; il prit pareil un jean noir avec ceinture et se mit une cravate rayée rouge et blanche. Il avait du toucher à ses cheveux car ils semblaient virés roux ; un rouge vin une fois renversé sur une nappe blanche, couleur pourpre (rouge violacé profond). Cela mettait bien en valeur ses marques triangulaires rouges sur ses joues, mystère de sa naissance que tout le clan Inuzuka semblait avoir. Naruto n'était pas indifférent quand au style de Kiba, et la même chose se produisit pour le maître chien.

Ils partirent donc au point de rendez-vous afin de rejoindre Sasuke et Shikamaru. Kiba avait décidé de laisser Akamaru à la maison, pensant qu'il n'allait causer plus d'ennuies qu'autres choses. Ils arrivèrent au lieu-dit, Shikamaru et Sasuke étant déjà arrivés. Le premier avait tressé ses cheveux façon Iruka mais avait laissé balader son palmier derrière son crâne ; ils s'étaient mis d'accord tous les 4 pour s'habiller à peu près pareil. Déjà certaines personnes avaient regardé Kiba et Naruto, béates d'admiration, limite le viol, se rendre au point de rendez-vous, mais Shikamaru s'était habillé d'une façon un peu plus osé : il avait la même chemise blanche et le même jean que Kiba et Naruto, mais il avait ouvert encore plus sa chemise que Naruto (il avait déboutonner le bas et le haut de sa chemise), sa cravate rayé noire et grise avait lâché un peu de lest, laissant apparaître sa clavicule et un début de torse beaucoup plus musclé que Naruto et Kiba. Il avait replié son bras gauche au dessus de son épaule gauche, tenant sa veste noire au bout des doigts, l'autre main dans la poche. Sasuke était beaucoup plus discret que son compagnon : lui aussi avait mis chemise blanche, veste noire par dessus sans la fermer, jean noir tenu par une ceinture couleur or, sa cravate rayé violette et grise, à l'image de sa coiffure ; lui aussi avait du faire quelque chose à ses cheveux, puisqu'ils n'étaient plus noir mais parme clair **(1)**.

-Vous voilà enfin. Vous avez mis du temps, fit Shikamaru, en soupirant.

-Kiba a mis un temps fout à se préparer, répondit Naruto.

-Normal, t'arrêtais pas de me mater, répliqua Kiba, en regardant Naruto, amusé.

-Quoi ? Mais t'es pas bien toi, s'écria Naruto, ayant rougit un tant soit peu.

-On y va, fit Sasuke, d'un ton autoritaire.

Et le groupe des quatre Konoha Beaux Gosses (KGB) se mit en marche vers la salle des fêtes de Konoha. Ils arrivèrent après quelques minutes de marche ; il devait être les derniers, vu que Kiba et Naruto étaient arrivés à 19h45 au point de rendez-vous. Ce fut Sakura qui les accueillit, bavant sur place à la simple vue de ces quatre demi-dieux.

-Euh, Sakura-chan ? Tu baves, se risqua Naruto.

Attendant un coup de la part de sa coéquipière, il ferma les yeux, mais le coup ne vint pas. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit Sakura à terre, des étoiles dans les yeux, bavant tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas bavé avant. Elle était comme toutes les autres filles présentes ce soir là : en blanc, style greco-romain. Sakura avait une simple robe de lin blanc, avec une ceinture couleur d'or à sa taille. Hinata s'était rajouté une cape, Ten-Ten avait une robe plus longue à la place de la jupe, Ino préférait les jupes tandis que Temari avait opté pour une robe avec des bretelles lâches **(2)**. Gaara avait un costar cravate classique noir **(3)**, tandis que Neji était aussi provocateur que Shikamaru : il avait un pantalon marron et une chemise de lin pourpre à manches courtes, qu'il laissait ouvert, montrant sa musculature à qui veut. Il n'avait pas enlevé ses bandages, ce qui rajoutait à son charme, et ses cheveux étaient tellement lisses **(4)** … Il avait du passer du temps à s'en occuper. Shino, quand à lui, avait changé son grand blouson beige contre un plus petit bleu et avait enlevé ses lunettes de soleil **(5)** : il avait les yeux qui faisaient penser à un adolescent de 13/14 ans ; c'est parce qu'il est complexé par ses yeux qu'il met des lunettes de soleil (et pour éviter les vomissements quand des insectes lui sort des yeux). Chôji, depuis son combat contre Jirobô, avait gardé son physique extraordinaire **(6)** : il n'était plus le « gros », comme quelques rares personnes qui ne sont plus ici pour témoigner l'avait nommé, mais il était assez grand et avait perdu considérablement de poids lors de cet affront sanglant. Il avait aussi une sorte de costar cravate noir bleuté, avec une cravate à rayures bleues foncées et blanches. Lee avait troqué son affreux habit vert de Gaï contre un jaune un peu plus stylé **(7)**. Même si les goûts vestimentaires de la fleur de Konoha sont très… spéciaux, il faut reconnaître que voir Lee en jaune change agréablement la donne, et n'en laisse pas plus d'un indifférent. Enfin, Kankurô était égal à lui même, avec ses habits de toujours. Une flemme soudaine de se changer l'avait prit et donc… (comprenez qu'il a oublié ses affaires de soirées à Suna).

Après que tout le monde se soit vu, après avoir nettoyé la bave que certaines personnes laissaient encore couler, la fête du 31 décembre 2006 à Konoha put enfin commencer. La musique, principalement de la techno, mettait l'ambiance, et la plupart des gens étaient déjà en train de danser. Il y avait juste Chôji qui avait un petit creux (depuis que son physique était changé, il s'était mit au régime et n'en avait pas laissé quelques une indifférentes) et Kankurô qui avait amené de la marchandise de Suna qui promettait une soirée riches en émotions. L'alcool coulait à flots et l'ambiance montait de plus en plus, surtout lorsque l'heure fatidique arrivait. Kiba avait voulut mettre son plan à exécution, mais c'était sans compter sur Kankurô qui lui préparait ses mélanges ; on pouvait voir Kiba qui courait et vomissait partout, se roulant dans son vomi, lançant des « je t'aime !!! » à n'importe qui, se prend les murs et les portes, bref il avait réagit comme n'importe quel bourré joyeux (c'est déjà mieux que les bourrés pleureurs ou les bourrés-contre-la-société, ça met de l'ambiance au moins) ; donc son soi disant plan tombait à l'eau par inconscience de l'acteur principal.

Temari avait succombé au charme de Shikamaru, et ce dernier ne pouvait plus tenir : il se précipita sur elle et lui roula le plus beau patin de sa vie, suivie par une baffe, bien entendu.

-Tu te crois où là ? C'est pas parce que t'es le plus beau gars de la soirée qu'il faut te croire tout permis !

-Pfffff, galèèère…

-Mais j'adore quand tu dis « galèèère » comme ça

-… ?

Et Temari lui roula un autre patin. Le pauvre Shikamaru n'y comprenait plus rien. Mais bon, il n'allait tout de même pas virer Temari pour ça.

Le deuxième couple fut plus sentimental et moins direct : Gaara avait emmené Lee à l'écart de la piste de danse et l'avait embrassé simplement, avant de partir en exploration dans le cou de son partenaire.

Le troisième couple fut une révélation pour tous, puisqu'ils sortaient déjà ensemble et ils l'avaient caché à tout le monde : Ino avait littéralement craqué sur Chôji, sur son physique exceptionnel ; Chôji n'avait pu refuser, lui qui était depuis longtemps secrètement amoureux de la blonde.

Minuit arriva, et comme le veux la tradition, tout le monde s'embrassa en se souhaitant la bonne année 2007, pleins de vœux de bonheur et de chance et de richesse etc.

Les couples s'embrassèrent passionnément et Naruto alla faire la bise à Sakura, avant de découvrir qu'elle était dans les bras de Ten-Ten. Surpris par cette révélation, ce fut Sasuke qui le fit reprendre ses esprits en se plaçant devant lui et en le regardant longuement. Naruto sentait la tristesse l'envahir et prit Sasuke dans ses bras ; ce dernier fut agréablement surpris du geste du blond, et lui rendit l'étreinte. A ce moment là, la musique repris, commençant une nouvelle chanson.

_**Fly on the wings of Love**_

_**Fly baby fly**_

_**Reaching the stars above**_

_**Touching the sky**_

_(Vole sur les ailes de l'Amour_

_Vole bébé vole_

_Jusqu'à atteindre les étoiles en haut_

_Touchant le ciel)_

Sasuke murmura à l'oreille de Naruto :

-Veux-tu voler avec moi ?

Et Naruto répondit par un baiser. Ses lèvres capturèrent celles de son partenaire et sa langue passa dessus, en demandant l'entrée. Sasuke accepta, surpris par la prise en main des opérations par Naruto.

Hinata, surprise par ce nouveau couple, le fit remarquer à Shino qui la tenait dans ses bras. Il sourit et fit passer le message à Neji qui était à côté de lui pour surveiller sa cousine. Mais Neji était inquiet. Et Shino savait pourquoi. Il lâcha Hinata quelques secondes et dit à Neji :

-Va le rejoindre, tu es mort d'inquiétude pour lui. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je veille sur ta cousine. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Neji lui répondit par un regard qui exprimait la compassion et le remerciement. Il partit ensuite à la recherche de Kiba. Kankurô s'en était occupé jusque là, mais il en avait marre et voulait aller fumer et boire. Le Hyuuga lui dit alors qu'il prend la suite, et Kankurô partit se détendre. Il était seul pour la soirée, et alors ? Une copine ou un copain, c'est de la liberté en moins. Il préférait l'alcool à l'amour. Il profite de sa liberté, disait-il.

Vers 3h du matin, certains couples s'étaient éclipsés, préférant l'obscurité et la fraîcheur du dehors que le reste. Naruto, qui était dans les bras de Sasuke, se remémorait les paroles de la chanson, et la proposition du brun. Il repensa aussi à Kiba, mais Sasuke, en voyant son air inquiet, lui dit que Neji était avec lui, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Même si ça, encore, il s'en était un peu douté, il s'inquiétait surtout sur l'avenir : demain, qu'est ce qui va se passer ? Etait-ce juste un couple de soirée ? Quels sentiments a-t-il donc pour le brun ? L'aimait-il ? Ou était-ce juste par déception pour Sakura qu'il s'était réfugié dans les bras de Sasuke ? Aimait-il les hommes ? Et pourquoi regardait-il Kiba tout à l'heure dans la glace ? Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par un Sasuke qui voulait aller dehors, qui en avait marre de danser.

**

* * *

**

**LEMON**

Le brun l'emmena donc dehors, dans les fourrées. Bien sûr, Naruto savait ce que voulait son partenaire. Mais allait-il lui donner ce qu'il voulait ? Le voulait-il vraiment, lui aussi ?

Sasuke l'emmena derrière la salle, dans des fourrées que le brun avait remarqué en arrivant. Ils allèrent un peu plus en profondeur dans le fourré, ne voulant pas être trop près de la salle, pour ne pas être vu. Surtout que Naruto avait vu Kankurô avec une caméra et un regard d'une perversité…

Ils s'enfoncèrent donc dans le fourré, mais ils tombèrent sur Gaara et Lee dans une position assez remarquable : Sasuke avait déjà entendu dire que Lee était très souple, mais à ce point… c'en était presque effrayant. S'excusant, les joues en feu, le couple s'excusa et alla plus loin. Sasuke voulait aller dans la forêt, mais on entendait quelques gloussements. Naruto alla donc voir, par curiosité, laissant Sasuke seul pendant deux minutes. Il revint les joues en feu, et expliqua à son amant qu'il avait surpris Sakura et Ten-Ten avec une malle contenant une quantité phénoménale d'objets de tortures en toutes formes. Sasuke éclata de rire ; Naruto n'en revenait pas quand au rire du brun. Il semblait si… naturel, que c'en était troublant. La vision de son partenaire en train de rire eu pour effet que Naruto voulait Sasuke, ici et maintenant (ne jamais rire à côté de Naruto). Il le plaqua contre un arbre, l'embrassant en pleine bouche, une de ses mains parti sous la chemise de Sasuke explorant le torse de ce dernier, l'autre dans le boxer du brun. Naruto sentait que Sasuke était déjà prêt, il rompit donc le baiser et s'attaqua au cou du brun et à sa clavicule, faisait soupirer de bonheur ce dernier. Naruto se mit ensuite à genoux et baissa le jean noir de Sasuke. Sa main était sorti de son boxer, et le blond pouvait voir le membre de son partenaire gonflé de désir à travers le boxer. Il le prit avec les dents, faisant attention de ne pas le mordre et de ne pas trouer le boxer. Les mains du brun caressaient la tête du blond, et les mains de ce dernier caressaient la ceinture d'apollon de son amant. Après quelques petites minutes de jeu, Naruto sortit le membre de son partenaire et se mit à le lécher avec sa langue, sur les côtés d'abord, de long en large enduite. Il s'attaqua aux bourses du brun ; il en prit une en bouche et sa langue s'amusait avec, fit pareil avec le second, et sous un murmure de Sasuke, il revint au principal objectif. Il prit le membre à une main et lui fit faire des allers-retours, léchant une partie de la cuisse de son amant. Ce dernier se passait sa langue sur ses lèvres, et demanda à Naruto d'avancer dans ses faits et gestes. Il n'en pouvait plus de la torture. Il était au bord du gouffre, alors que Naruto n'avait presque rien fait. Le blond le sentit, et pour conclure en beauté, il prit le membre de son amant en bouche, imposant un mouvement plus rapide qu'avant. Le brun avait fermé les yeux, et il sentait qu'il allait se déverser, alors il cria son plaisir et se déversa dans la bouche de son partenaire. Ce dernier, surpris par la précocité de son amant (et pourtant, il avait été prévenu), se retrouvait avec un liquide visqueux salé dans la bouche. Il eut un haut-le-cœur, se retourna et vomi tripes et boyaux. L'alcool, la nourriture et la semence de Sasuke ne font pas bon ménage. Mais surtout, Naruto dit à Sasuke :

-Sasuke, putain, pas dans la bouche, c'est affreux, ça m'a fait vomir.

-J'ai vu baka.

-Et me traite pas de baka, baka !

Et sur ces mots, il retourna à la salle. Sasuke, encore à moitié à poil, maudits ses dernières paroles et son geste. Mais le mal est fait. Il se rhabilla et ajouta avant de partir :

-Kankurô, t'as intérêt à effacer ça sinon tu auras de mes nouvelles.

Et le brun courut vers la salle rattraper son tenshi qui fuyait.

-Comment m'a-t-il remarqué ? Il a l'œil, ce Uchiha. Mais bon, c'est juste de la déconnade ces films. Je vais enlever la dispute de ces deux là. Mais pas l'acte. Quand ils vont savoir que Sasuke est précoce… Niark niark niark, fit Kankurô, en éteignant sa caméra et en sortant du buisson duquel il était caché.

**FIN LEMON**

* * *

(pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas lu le lemon : Sasuke et Naruto se sont disputés parce que Sasuke a traité Naruto de baka) 

Naruto cherchait quelque chose à boire, pour faire passer le goût du vomi. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne restait plus que de l'alcool. Aucun éluant non alcoolisé. Kiba les avaient tous renversés, éclatés par terre. Le blond cherchait au moins de l'eau parce qu'il avait la bouche pâteuse, et il alla dehors, se souvenant d'un robinet de l'autre côté de la salle. En même temps, Sasuke entra par l'autre entrée, cherchant son petit ange blond. Il vit Ino et lui demanda :

-Ino, t'as pas vu Naruto ?

-Non, pas depuis qu'il était dans tes bras tout à l'heure.

-Chérie, on remet ça ?

-Chôji, attend un peu ! Impatient va !

-Allez !

-Chôji !

Sasuke s'éloigna du couple et alla voir Hinata et Shino qui s'embrassaient à pleines langues.

-Excusez-moi ?

-Mmmmmm ?

-Vous avez pas vu Naruto ?

Shino leva son bras vers la sortie sans quitter Hinata de langue. Sasuke les remercia et partit vers la sortie. Il vit Naruto en train de boire au petit robinet et fonça sur lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et ne le lâcha plus. Naruto, qui était en train de boire, sentit quelqu'un le prendre et lui parler :

-Oh, Naruto, je suis désolé, désolé de t'avoir traité de baka ! S'il-te-plaît, ne m'abandonne pas ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Tu es ma seule raison de vivre ! Tu es ma lumière quand autour de moi il fait noir ! Tu es…

-Ouais, c'est bon Sasuke, pas la peine d'en rajouté non plus. T'aurais quand même put me laisser finir de boire.

-Désolé, tenshi.

-C'est pas grave. Mais à l'avenir, ne m'insulte pas. J'ai horreur de ça.

-Je m'excuse, kitsune.

Et Sasuke embrassa Naruto. Après quelques batailles pour déterminer le meneur, et après quelques minutes de jeu intense avec leurs langues, Sasuke rompit le baiser et murmura à l'oreille de Naruto :

-Je t'aime.

Naruto n'en revenait pas : c'était un des mots qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de sa vie. Sasuke vit la joie de Naruto, et se mit à sourire aussi.

-Sasuke ?

-Mmmmh ?

-Je t'aime aussi.

Et Naruto embrassa son brun.

Kiba, qui avait vomi tripes et boyaux quelques heures avant, avait été témoin de la scène. Ces mots, il aurait tellement voulut les lui prononcer… Mais c'était trop tard. Il était arrivé après ; surtout, il avait consommé ce que lui avait donné Kankurô, chose qu'il ne tentera plus jamais. C'est alors que Neji apparut par derrière et le prit dans ses bras, tout en déposant de légers baisers dans son cou. L'Inuzuka sentit quelques larmes lui glissaient le long de la joue, et Neji les rattrapa avec sa langue, avant d'embrasser le châtain. Kiba lui rendit son baiser, se retourna et serra Neji près de lui. Il ne put retenir ses larmes, trempant la chemise de lin pourpre du Hyuuga. Pour le réconforter, et pour son propre intérêt aussi, il emmena le châtain dans la forêt, pour son obscurité qui garantissait une intimité presque idéale.

Seulement, caméra à la main, lampe torche dans l'autre, Kankurô veille…

**FIN**

* * *

Oulà, c'est bien plus que ce que je fais d'habitude. 

Mais bon, comme c'est le nouvel an, c'est cadeau. Et en plus, j'en ai un autre pour vous :D

Mais d'abord : **BONNE ANNEE 2007 !!!**

J'avais quelques cadeaux pour vous, mais comme les liens ne marchent pas, il faut aller dans **mon pofil **; en prime, vous aurez les images des **(1) (2) (3) (4) (5) (6) (7)** voilà je suis désolé, j'espère que vous pourrez les voir, parce qu'ils sont trop kawaï !!!! (surtout les **(1)** )

Et au passage, une petite **review**, ça ne fais pas de mal. ;)


	4. Le retour de Sasuke ?

**Recueil OS : SasuNaru**

Fanficeur : Mikau32

Titre : Le retour de Sasuke ?

Manga de base : Naruto

Genres (Pairing, Rating) : Yaoi, K+, drabble, PoV Naruto

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Mashashichounet ;)

Note : Un petit drabble assez sadique… Attention, spoil (combat Sasuke Naruto)

**

* * *

**

**Le retour de Sasuke ?**

_**PoV Naruto**_

Sasuke… _(soupir)_

Qu'est ce que vous coulez savoir ? Oui, moi, Naruto Uzumaki, le réceptacle du Kyuubi, le démon renard à neufs queues, celui qui a volé des centaines de vies, et blablabla, moi, le blond excentrique, le ninja le plus imprévisible du village de Konoha, je suis amoureux.

Mais non, pas de Sakura. C'était un amour de jeunesse, quand on arrive à l'adolescence, on prend la première venue, on réfléchit pas trop, voilà quoi. Mais maintenant, je peux le dire. Je suis amoureux. Vraiment amoureux. Parce que depuis qu'il… Quoi ? ça vous dérange ? M'en fout, je l'aime, il n'y a que ça qui compte. Comme si l'amour se souciait des sexes… La pilule a peut être du mal a passé, mais voilà, j'aime un gars et je suis un gars, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir.

Enfin bref, je reprend ma phrase. Parce que depuis qu'il a quitté le village pour aller rejoindre cet enfoiré d'Orochimaru, je souffre. C'est là que j'ai compris que je l'aimais vraiment. Quand il a lâché ma main après notre combat, c'est là que mon cœur a faillit lâcher… J'aurais voulu lui dire combien je l'aime, j'aurais voulu qu'il oublie sa vengeance pour moi, pour être avec moi, j'aurais voulu qu'une raison l'empêche de partir rejoindre ce vil serpent, l'empêche de tuer son frère par vengeance, j'aurais voulu qu'il me serre dans ces bras et qu'il m'embrasse, même si ça a déjà été fait, mais je ne l'ai pas savouré, ce baiser accidentel, je n'avais pas encore ouvert les yeux et je ne m'étais pas aperçut que je t'aimais, j'aurais voulu sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes, j'aurais voulu… Mais je ne l'ai pas eu. Tu m'as brisé le dos, les bras et le cœur, et tu es parti. Combien de jours j'ai pleuré ? Je n'en sais rien. Maintenant, je pense tout le temps à toi. J'en suis malade. J'ai le mal d'amour. Les autres savent bien que quelque chose ne va pas et que ça a un rapport avec ton départ. Mais peuvent ils imaginer combien je souffre, parce que je n'ai pas su te ramener, parce que je n'ai pas su capturer ton cœur, parce que le serpent avait déjà avalé sa proie ?

Et voilà. Ça fait quatre ans aujourd'hui que tu es parti du village, et pour fêter ça, je me laisse retourner au lieu de notre combat. J'essaye de me souvenir de toi, de respirer encore ton odeur, enfin ce dont je m'en souviens. Je veux retoucher les rochers sur lesquels je t'ai balancé, ne voulant pas te laisser partir. Je les touches, m'imaginant que tu es encore encastré dedans. Je veux retoucher ta peau, une dernière fois au moins.

Je me laisse pleurer, assis à terre contre un arbre, près de la limite entre Oto et le pays du feu. Je lève les yeux, je te vois. Mes yeux sont embués, je crois que c'est encore une illusion dont j'ai été victime durant quatre ans. Je me lève et je cours vers toi. Tu me prends dans tes bras, je te serre le plus fort possible. Est ce un rêve ? Tu prends mes lèvres, m'embrasses, me dit que tu es désolé parce que tu m'as fait souffrir, je te répond que ce n'est rien, tu t'en veux et tu m'embrasses pour te faire pardonner. Même si je suis très heureux, tu n'avais pas à en faire autant ; je t'aurais pardonné si tu revenais au village. Et puis, tu les prononces, ces mots dont j'ai tant rêver ; cela me fait un plaisir sans limites, mon cœur se remet à battre, je les ai entendu, tu les répètes parce que tu vois que ça me fait plaisir, tu m'embrasses, tu me sers dans tes bras, je pleure de joie dans tes bras, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête maintenant. Je me demande si c'est un rêve, il me répond que non, il me pince pour en être sûr, et capture mes lèvres comme pardon à ce geste. Je mes accepte, tu es revenu. C'est le principal. Tu commences à me caresser la peau, je sens ta main sous mon tee-shirt. Elle glisse vers un endroit personnel, où nul autre que mes mains ne s'y est aventuré. J'ai tellement voulu ce moment…

Quelque chose cloche. Pourquoi me force-tu ? Je suis consentant, j'en ai rêvé de ce moment. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Non, pas comme ça ! Laisse moi, laisse moi ! Sasuke, ça fait mal ! Non, non ! NON ! Aaaaaaaaaaa, Aaaaaaaaaaaa, Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa, non, arrêtes, non, Sasuke, arrêtes, ça fait mal, arrêtes, arrêtes, je t'en supplie…

Tu es rapide, Sasuke. Lorsque tu te libères en moi, cela m'achève… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as tu… violé ? Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? Tu te rhabilles, me laissant dans ma douleur et dans mon incompréhension. Tu me regardes, comme si je te faisais pitié. Tu sors un sabre, le lève, et juste avant de le baisser, tu me dit :

-C'était sa dernière volonté. Il n'était pas trop pour le viol, mais il voulait le faire avec toi… Kukukukuku

**(FIN)**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez compris. Si non et si oui, laissez moi une review.

Ça fait un petit moment que je l'ai dans la tête celle là, je voulais l'écrire. Un petit drabble assez sadique, comme je les aime. Niark niark ;D

**Reviews ?**


End file.
